5 Ways to get Tossed out the Palace
by Isiah02
Summary: Here are 5 certain ways to get thrown out of the Avaloran Palace. Don't get thrown out now. XD. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a good setup***

 **Naomi: Alright Mateo, what do beavers build?**

 **Mateo: A dam.**

 **Isabel: *from afar* I'm telling Abeulo!**

 **Mateo: Isabel, wait, she set me up!**

 **Naomi: No I didn't. *giggles***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And what we have today is a special 5 things for you. Welcome to 5 Ways to Get Thrown out the Palace!**

 **Tom: Man, where's Uncle Phil when we need him? Heh heh.**

 **Isiah: Who?**

 **Tom: Uncle Phil from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah. *chuckles*Anyways, we haven't done a random fun story in two months, so we'd figured we can try this out.**

 **Tom: Ready to get started.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, let's get started.**

* * *

 **5 Ways to get Thrown out the Palace**

 **1\. Shaming video games**

Naomi Turner was in the Grand Council courtroom playing Avalor Xtreme Racer when Esteban walked in on her. He saw what she was playing and asked, "Don't you know that game has people losing their lives Ms. Turner?"

"I've been playing this for the past 5 months and I'm still breathing," Naomi said.

"That's what everyone says about every video game," Esteban said walking off but he was quickly stopped by Naomi. She walked up behind him and in a stern tone asked, "What did you say?"

"N- Nothing," Esteban stuttered.

Naomi chuckled and said, "Oh well it didn't sound like nothing. It didn't look like nothing. Therefore it's NOT nothing!"

Esteban only had time to gulp before Naomi slammed the back of his head against the courtroom entrance door, watching as he then got on his knees and held his head in pain. Naomi then grabbed Esteban by his neck and walked over to the palace exit, throwing him out immediately.

"Don't insult me and my video games anymore," Naomi said closing the door behind her.

 **2\. Interrupting a romantic moment**

Elena and Mateo were in her bedroom after they just got back from their date.

"I had a great time tonight Mateo," Elena smiled taking a seat on her bed and motioning Mateo to take a seat next to her.

Mateo sat next to Elena and said, "Glad you enjoyed yourself mi amor."

Elena let out a chuckle and said, "I love it when you call me that."

"You know what I love besides you," Mateo asked.

"What's that?"

"The way you moan my name," Mateo smirked.

"Oh? You mean like this," she moaned his name as if she was being pleasured. Mateo shivered in excitement and said, "Ooh yeah, I can never get enough of that!"

Elena let out another chuckle and pulled her lover in for a kiss. He gladly accepted and kissed her right back. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before the bedroom door swinging open revealing Isabel with a radio playing loud music. She was also dancing to it as well.

The teenage princess got up and walked over to Isabel and turned off her radio making her sister stop dancing. She then looked at Elena and asked, "Why'd you turn off the radio?"

"Do you remember that little talk we had this morning about peace and quiet," Elena asked.

"Y- Yeah," Isabel said.

"Well we're gonna go somewhere more peaceful and quieter," Elena said taking the radio from Isabel and taking her hand, walking her to the palace entrance.

Isabel saw Elena open the door and said, "Please don't throw my radio out the door."

"Oh I won't," Elena calmed her sister down. She then picked up her sister and threw her out the door saying, "You're getting thrown out instead."

After Elena threw Isabel out the door, Elena closed the door and said, "That'll teach her to interrupt my romantic moment."

 **3\. Wearing boring shoes**

Elena and Naomi were in the living room watching TV when Mateo walked in. This quickly got their attention and demanded him to stop.

"We're having a girls only party here. No boys allowed," Naomi said sternly.

"But wait," Mateo stopped and lifted up his pants legs revealing his shoes. There were Super Avaloran Sneakers. Naomi and Elena looked in amusement and decided to let Mateo stay,

"Okay, you can stay," Elena said and Mateo sat down next to the two girls.

From afar, Gabe saw what happened and rushed over to his friends. He lifted up his pants legs revealing boots and asked, "What about these?"

Elena, Mateo, and Naomi looked at Gabe's boots and immediately decided to throw him out. They got up from the couch, picked up Gabe working together and threw him out the palace doors.

"And STAY OUT," Mateo demanded walking back inside the palace with Elena and Naomi.

 **4\. Saying things are overrated**

Elena and her family were in the living room having some time together. Luisa was watching Francisco play his guitar while Elena, Isabel, and Esteban were reading stories about Avalor.

Dona Paloma saw what the royal family was doing and decided to walk in. She saw what Esteban and his cousins were reading and asked, "What do you guys think you're reading?"

"Avaloran Creepypastas," Esteban answered.

Dona Paloma sighed and said, "I swear, those stories are so overrated." Isabel heard this and got up facing the businesswoman with a not so happy look.

"I mean, c'mon. Avalor's Beginning Nightmare? That's the dumbest story idea I've ever heard," Dona Paloma continued. Isabel grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed some on her hand. She then heard Dona Paloma continue trash talking. "If that story idea was a store item, it won't even sell one copy, because it's so stupid."

Isabel had enough of what she was hearing and jumped on top of the couch. She then jumped again and slapped Dona Paloma across the face making her fall to the floor. Happy with what she did, Isabel picked up Dona Paloma and dragged her all the way to the palace exit. Opening the door before throwing the businesswoman out of it.

"Betcha won't trash talk creepypastas no more," Isabel said before closing the door, not showing any remorse on what she just did.

 **Isiah: *sigh in relief* Thank you Isabel. Done saved me the trouble of throwing that cheap witch out myself.**

 **5\. Infiltrating the palace**

Shuriki, Victor, and Carla were inside the palace confronting Elena and her family.

"Give us the throne, Princess Elena," Shuriki demanded. "You're royal guard has already been defeated."

Elena got up from her throne and said, "That is true. You and the Delgados have defeated my royal guard." She then took out her Scepter of Light and said, "But as my father always said, you can always come up with a plan B."

Shuriki felt challenged by Elena's words and raised her wand to strike her down. But just when she was about to strike, Carla came out of nowhere with a chair and struck Shuriki in her back, putting her down quickly. Victor saw this in shock and asked, "Carla Delgado! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Something you should've done years ago," Carla snapped as she continued striking Shuriki in her back with the chair. Victor attempted to stop his daughter only to be struck in the stomach with the chair. Then Carla immediately struck her father in the back with the chair.

Elena and her family cheered Carla on for her actions and Elena walked up to Carla saying, "Thank you for helping us out Carla. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course," Carla smirked picking up her father and carrying him to the palace door. But before she could throw him out, Victor stopped her. "Wait! Don't throw me out yet!"

"What is it," Carla said angrily.

"Who's gonna take me and Shuriki to the hospital," Victor asked.

"I'll have Elena summon the Avaloran doctor," Carla said.

"You'll have her pay the hospital bill too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can throw me out now."

"Good. Now OUT," Carla threw her father out viciously onto the palace driveway and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Isiah: Dang, Carla is one hell of a backstabber.**

 **Tom: I know, right?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Well, that concludes another fun random story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next update will more than likely be another chapter of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, because we've left it off so good. So look out for that soon.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. If you haven't seen Avalor's Beginning Nightmare yet, please check that out, it's one of our greatest works we've recently put out. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***we all have that one stingy person***

 **Elena: Yes, I'll have 5 extra large pizzas, 4 large buckets of buffalo wings, and 2 extra large boxes of fries.**

 **Shuriki: And I'll have-**

 **Elena: Give her a few bites and that's it.**

 **Shuriki: What the- Really Elena?!**


End file.
